This is a request for funds ($8,000) to rapidly publish the Proceedings of the IVth Alexis Carrel Conference which is scheduled for June 13-17, 1992 at Riksgransen/Kiruna in Sweden. Like in the previous conferences the focus will be on chronic rejection accelerated transplant atherosclerosis which is still the greatest threat against graft function. The specific aims of the conference are to: 1. Convene 35 distinguished scientists and clinicians. 2. Reach a consensus on pathogenesis, diagnostic criteria and treatment or prevention. 3. Communicate the proceedings as rapidly as possible in a supplement to one of the recognized journals in transplantation or vascular biology. The objective of this application is to achieve aim 3 with this request for $8,000.